In areas such as home furnishing, etc., the objects usually need to be lifted to complete the work. Currently, the objects are manually lifted, which not only requires high intensity labor, but also is dangerous. Moreover, the object can fall down easily, thereby causing serious damages to the object, or even worse, the object may be destroyed. Further, the working efficiency of such method is low. The height of the existing lifter is adjustable, whereas the size of the carrier bracket is not adjustable, so the application scope is limited and less universal. In order to solve the above-mentioned problems and improve the service performance of the object lifter, a lifter is proposed to replace the manual lifting. Additionally, since the object that needs to be lifted often occupies a large space, the bracket portion and the support portion of the corresponding lifter are normally fixed perpendicular to each other, the lifter in an idle state often occupies a large space, and for lifting the lifter to high elevation, the worker would need the help of an auxiliary ascent device to be able to fix and mount the lifted object, causing the inconvenient operations. Therefore, this lifter is proposed.